


Let's Make a Deal

by Anonymous



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: "i trust you", FeelsBad, phil feels guilt man, the potential for angst is real, what if it happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A friend's idea: What if people can only be resurrected by the person who killed them? That would explain why Tommy is the only person Dream has brought back yet. Maybe he can't actually bring back Wilbur, and he needs Phil for it.--Dream approaches Phil with an offer: help him bring back Wilbur. Tommy tries to stop them.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Anonymous





	Let's Make a Deal

“I’m… the only one who can bring him back?” Phil whispers. His voice trembles with something Tommy can’t decipher. 

“That’s right. You killed him. You can bring him back.” Dream leans easily against the wall. “With my help, of course.” 

Phil looks down at his hands, and Tommy wonders if he’s seeing the blood of his son on them, staining them red. 

“Phil, please,” Tommy says. “You don’t want Wilbur coming back. I… I know he was your son –he was _my_ brother– but you don’t know how much worse he’s gotten… there.” Memories of endless cold shudder through him. “He wants to destroy everything.” 

Phil doesn’t look up. His eyes are cast to the corner of the room, like he’s calculating something, stacking up the good and the bad. Justice, repentance, forgiveness– hatred, family, more pain. 

“Phil!” Tommy begs. “Wilbur won’t forgive you for what you did! No one can! The only person who could has been gone since, since….” Since they lost L’Manberg to Schlatt, all those years ago. He grunts in frustration. “Don’t believe what Dream tells you. I’ve actually talked to Wilbur–”

“–I can still hear him.” Phil’s low murmur cuts cleanly through Tommy’s pleas. His voice is gravelly and hard. It reminds Tommy of the way he spoke to Ghostbur after letting Friend die. 

“'Kill me, Phil. Kill me. They all want you to.' That’s what he told me.” Phil looks up sharply at Tommy, and Tommy wonders how eyes as warm as his can become so cold. “You don’t know what it’s like to truly kill a person. Much less your own son. I made a mistake.” 

Dream tilts his head, and Tommy can perfectly imagine the smirk beneath his mask. “So, how does it sound? We work together to bring back Wilbur. You get forgiveness, and I get out of this filthy prison cell.” He chuckles and extends a hand. “You have no idea how boring it gets here sometimes.” 

Tommy tries to step in between them, like a physical boundary can break the deal they’re about to make, but Phil just nudges brushes him aside. Gently, like he always does, but with a calmness that terrifies Tommy.

“It sounds like a deal.” 

And Tommy thinks for a moment that he can hear Wilbur’s low chuckle as Dream laughs.


End file.
